


Of Entropy and Escorts

by Novakon83



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #Never Done This Before, #Not On My Motherf8cking Watch, #Tony Stark Is Cool Uncle, ( I Wasn't A Scout), Aunt Pepper, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Dysfunctional Family, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Family Feels, Fantasy, Gon Fix That Sh!t Quick (Not Really Cause Plot), How Do I Tag, Magic and shit, Main Dad Is A Douche, Main Is An Escort, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Surprise Deaths, Plz Try, Protective Spider, Science Bros, Starts Kinda Slow, Swear It On My OTP Instead, WTF, fae, kinda sad, reindeer games, scouts honor, started from the bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:39:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novakon83/pseuds/Novakon83
Summary: She'd tried running. That Got her a list full of bruises and no contact with the most important thing in her life. Now she's got chains around her heart and a date with the disgusting hands of others. Or whatever they needed from their ESCORT. Meeting Tony was an accident. Becoming his friend was one of the best things to happen upon having hot food spilled down her front." I don't know Tony, you never did get me more waffles."" Are you still on about that?!"" Tony, you know i don't play when it comes to waffles."" I will get you a lifetime SUPPLY if you help me with your f*cking demon of a pet!"" Promise?"" Yes!!! Just get the damned thing out of my lab!"" Deal! Come on Teufel."He came quickly, and as we were leaving, I heard Tony mumble " How did the damned thing get in here anyway?"I turned and left before he could see my smirk.( I know the summary doesn't explain much, but I don't have much planned out yet. Give it a try, you have nothing to lose.♥)





	Of Entropy and Escorts

“ It's okay.”

_It wasn't_

“ We'll be okay.”

_We weren't_

“ It'll get better.”

_I wasn't sure it would._

“ I love you.”

_Always and forever._

 

_\------------------------------------------------------_

_When I was little, I used to think my father loved me. I took his inability to interact with me as him being too busy with work. That he was to busy trying to put food on the table, and trying to make sure we had a roof over our head. We didn't have a lot of money when I was younger, so I blamed his absence on hard work. Growing up, I thought a lot of things._

 

_None of them were true._

 

_It took years to rid myself of those thoughts. After-all, they were false, and believing my self made lies was doing more harm than good. No, my father didn't love me then, and he doesn't love me now. Now, with his chains wrapped around my throat, his knife in my heart, and his brand on my skin._

 

_That's okay though, one day I'll break free. And when I do? May the Gods have mercy, because I won't. And I will laugh while he begs._

 

_\----------------------------------------------------_

“ You are so _beautiful_.” Slurred the man on top of me.

His tongue ran across my skin, leaving behind a disgusting trail of saliva. The smell of old cigars and liquor tainted his breath, contamination the air I was breathing. It mad me want to gag, but I couldn't offend this man. If I did, he wouldn't sign the contract with my father.

That was _not_ an option. Losing this deal would get me beat, and would keep me from Nyx longer than I could stand.

My thoughts paused as I felt his hands running across my skin, dipping underneath my dress, pawing at my most private areas. I quieted the rage that was building inside of me. The rage that was always there in these kinds of situations. It was there more often than not. I wish I could just lay here silently, just pretend I was dead, pretend it wasn't happening. However, that was against the rules. If you didn't show interest then they became suspicious of your intentions, and I couldn't afford that. So instead of just laying here and thinking of better things, I let out a moan. I moved my arms to scratched at his back. I moved against him. I screamed his name. I faked everything to the best of my abilities, and then a little bit more. That's all I could do, that was my job. To do and be whatever the people I was with needed me to. Sometimes it was a guard, someone unsuspecting who could protect them. Most times it was a bed-mate, an arm piece to show off at Galas and the like. That was what I was trained for, why I was aloud to live. It's why my most important treasure was guarded safely, while simultaneously being used as blackmail. It's what I did in the past, what I do in the present, and will more than likely do in the future. I was an _escort._

_\------_

When he was done, he flopped over an passed out. Thanking the Gods above that the alcohol he'd consumed earlier that night had finally knocked him out, I rolled out of the bed to go shower. I wanted to get his stench off of me as soon as possible. Afterwards, I might go to the open cafe in the lower levels of the hotel, and then I would go home. He had made it explicitly clear that I was to be gone before 6:00 a.m., because that was when his wife would be arriving from out of state, and it was already 5:27.

I gathered my clothes and went to the large master bathroom. Starting the shower so that the water had a chance to heat, I turned to the mirror and observed my reflection. Large amethyst eyes framed by long black lashes, long black hair with large curls, and full rose colored lips. I had a large bust, small soft waste, and wide birthing hips. My father said that I was practically _born_ to entice men, but I _hated_ it. I _hated_ that I was **beautiful**. I _hated_ the attention I got, _hated_ the way my father used me as a tool for _money_. **Hated** how no matter how _hard_ I tried, no matter how _far_ I ran, that it always, _always_ came back to this. Whoring myself out for business deals.

_**Disgusting.** _

I turned away from the mirror and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water and soap wash away the sins that had been committed not even 10 minutes ago. Let it wash away my anger and pain. The fear of the cycle never ending.

\------

Leaving the expensive suite, I took the elevator to the floor that had an open buffet set up for all hours of the day. It also had a bar, and I needed at least _one_ drink to sooth my nerves before I went home. Side stepping a woman with a large suitcase, I walk toward the mahogany doors at the end of the hall, smelling the breakfast foods that were already being served. The thought of having a large plate of waffles making my mouth water in anticipation. I stepped through the doors the the cafeteria and quickly grabbed a plate and loaded it with an assortment of different foods. Upon turning however, I bumped into someone, causing the plate to go crashing to the floor, and food to stain the front of my dress.

“ Sunova _bitch_!” I hissed, trying to get the hot food of of me, while thinking of the consequences.

If this was some uppity business man, he might complain to my father, and if he found out he'd kill me. Though he might do that anyway when he saw my dress. It was an expensive little number. Looking up, I opened my mouth to apologize, only for the words to change mid process.

“ I am _so_ sor- Holy **fucking** _Gods_!”

Yup, it's official, my father was going to _kill_ me when he found out.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I plan on going with this, but if people actually become interested, I'll figure it out. Also, my title are the names of songs. Sometimes they'll be significant, sometimes not.♥


End file.
